1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for simulating the complex motions applied to a passenger in an automobile, which motions are known to have a soporific effect on infants.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that a car ride tends to put an infant to sleep. The motions in a car are very complex and involve all six degrees of motion—namely, moving forward and backward (surging), moving left and right (swaying), moving up and down (heaving), tilting up and down (pitching), turning left and right (yawing) and tilting side to side (rolling). Coupled with these motions is a gentle vibration or hum imparted by the engine and rolling wheels. This combination of motions and sounds has a soothing, soporific effect on an infant.
But it is not always convenient to take an infant for a drive just to put him or her to sleep. Moreover, the effect of the drive may be lost when the car stops if that causes the infant to awaken. What is therefore needed is an apparatus that can be used in the home or in the baby's room for applying a motion that simulates a moving vehicle.
There are many prior art devices to rock a baby to sleep. These devices, however, do not simulate the full range of motions imparted by a moving vehicle. Most of the devices either rock the baby side-to-side, up-and-down or back-and-forth and none, insofar as known, are as effective as a car ride.